Return of the dark noblemon
by Avalon
Summary: Again, reloaded because it was deleted. Piedmon returns after 02, and is looking for his digidestined, as well as the other dark masters. rated for bad language, thats really it. Review.
1. freedom

O.k. I know the whole, dark masters having digidestined have been done, but guess what! I'm doing them again!!! Wahahahahahah. Ok this is really just an excuse to write a fic about my fav digi's Piedmon and Myotismon. *If u r thinking it's a Pieotismon your wrong, although I like pieotismon, I seem to prefer the non Yaoi fic's. Anyways let the fic begin!!!  
  
Piedmon felt his data floating useless within the gate of destiny. It had been five years sense he had been locked away. Through his powers he saw many things. He watched those retched children grow up. He watched them defeat Apocloymon after he had lost. Even with the sprits of all his fellow evil digimon lending their powers to make Apaclomon they were defeated. Just as Deabormon, the Internet created digimon, when the groups two mage's had evolved to one. He had to admit he was more then amazed at their power and love for their digimon. And again when Myotismon tried to destroy them for a third time. Myotismon was outnumbered by digidestind all over the planet; ironically these new digi brats who defeated him were created by no other then themselves. In all their attempts to destroy the children they created more. Hundreds more. It made Piedmon sick.  
  
He wished he were free of this cursed place, more then anything, even if it meant facing a million digi brats to get out. Piedmon wondered why this place was called the gate of destiny. Was it HIS destiny to float around the place his inter life in misery? A crater as powerful as he? He was one of the strongest digimon to ever live. He had locked away the four digi gardens protecting the digital world, crated an army to take the digital world, and then relocated and transformed it into Spiral Mountain. He had nearly destroyed those brats, he was able to take out Wargraymon the first time they fought, then he was able to do it again when the digi child of friendship had come and rejuvenated him. He nearly turned them all into key chains, but by the time he had the last three cornered he had become completely exhausted. Even Angemon was able to give him a few good hits before he digi-evloved to ultimate. By the time Magna Angemon had revived all the other digimon, the little  
flower brat had brought reinforcements. He couldn't take them all and he knew it, his only hope was the Vilamon. He needed time to regain his strength but he didn't get it. Before he had realized what was happing they pushed him into this horrid gate.  
  
Piedmon now floated alone thinking these thoughts over and over again. He had hope when his brother Myotismon had revealed the fact that he was still alive. Hope that his brother would defeat the children and come to free him. But as he watched MaloMyotismon scream in agony as the light of the children, hope and dreams destroyed him; Piedmon's own hopes and dreams where crushed. His interest was suddenly darn to a little boy playing with a Dimi-Devimon somewhere in the digital world. The sun sawn brightly on the happy twosome. It made Piedmon want to puke. How discussing, the once dark and freighting digital world he had created had become bright and happy. But this wasn't what really bothered him; it was the fact that a viral type, his own kind was betraying its nature. A virus that could become a Devimon, being good? What a repulsive thought. How could he let this happen? Children all over the world with digimon partners. Two creators bound together bye fate. And now it  
was his fate to be alone and watch.  
  
Unlike him, his comrades were reborn because digimon never really die. But they were counseled within the digi eggs. They would never be freed. Even though it was more the likely they would forget everything that had happened and would probably become new digimon, Jenni and friends would never let them be free again. It was the punishment they would receive for there crimes. They were condemned to never truly live again. Plus they were afraid of the possibility that his comrades, would remember, that they would become stronger and take the world again.  
  
Watching the two made him think, was it possible that perhaps that there was some child out there, meant to be his? And what about his comrades did they have children as well? It seemed that every digimon was meant for someone. Piedmon thought very hard for a moment. Perhaps that was what they were missing the whole time. He had power and lots of it, but it seemed that whenever a child gave there power to their digimon the digimon became more powerful. Maybe the children were the key. Maybe it didn't matter how powerful he was, if he had someone with him, someone who was foolish enough to care for him and give them there strength he could have won. What was it about these little ones that gave there kind such strength? Piedmon wondered how he had never thought of it before. And the more he though about his own digidestind the more he wanted one. He imagined a strong young boy, with a sick sense of humor and a taste for blood. It made Piedmon tingle all over thinking of the  
horrible things they would do to the other digi brats. But alas Piedmon knew he was stuck forever.  
  
"Dam it!" Piedmon shouted to know one.  
  
"I can't take it anymore I'm getting out of here!!!!" Piedmon concentrated all his energy. "I won't stay here forever, I'll get out! I'll become stronger and show this world all my wrath and power! Piedmon felt his rage growing as he watched more happy children, this time it was the two that had escaped him. "Those brats I'll get them too!! I'll crush them!!!" He didn't realize it but as his anger and determination grew, his data was returning and his power was growing. It shocked him at first but he felt his body tinkle when he looked down he saw his data returning to him and he was taking on his true form again. Piedmon started laughing insanely. "YESSssssssss, yesssss I can feel it I'm growing stronger." Piedmon shouted. "But what was making him stronger?" He thought. There was nothing here....but the data of the Vilamon that were in here with him and the gate!!! He was absorbing their energy. How could he do that, he had never been able to do such a thing, no digimon  
could. But then no other digimon had been trapped in another dimension for 5 years. Something in this place has changed him, for the better. Piedmon got an idea, he stretched out his arms, closed his eyes and castrated. "I want to be stronger!!" Piedmon repeated it over and over again. He started to feel his newly restored body tingle he felt strange, he opened his eyes in shock to see his body expanding and the foggy substance that was holding him disappearing, letting in the sun of his home. "Yes...." He whispered.  
  
Jenni sat alone in a large hall. He was finally able to relax, everything was at peace. Azloamons power had been restored, and with Myotismon defeated the world was safe. He looked over at the dark eggs behind a heavily armed grade. He looked at the eggs, 7 eggs. He counted them, Devimon, Etamon, Myotismon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machine Dramon, LadyDevimon, Pied...no, no Piedmon. Jenni knew Piedmon had been counseled within Magna Angamons gate, and should be there forever. But Jenni knew Piedmon too well. Piedmon had been the one that started all the problems in the digital world in the first place, and was the meanest sneakiest and most unpredictable mon ever. Worse then that Piedmon was the only digimon like him, there had never been another. Devimon's and Etamon's were common viruses. Myotismons and Lady Devimon's were very rare and powerful. The others mega's didn't appear as often but were the highest stage of other common digimon like, Cheerymon's,  
MegaSeadreamon's and Mage Dramons. But Piedmon was unique. Some say that Piedmon were fully evolved Phantomons or Myotismons, but Jenni knew better. He had seen Piedmons other forms, and like him they were unique. This wouldn't bother him but there were only four other digimon that were one of a kind. The four guardians. Like them, Piedmon was powerful, and there was little known about him. This made Piedmon more dangerous; they didn't know what he was truly capable off. Jenni wished that Piedmon had been destroyed like the other dark masters, and his egg safe and protected. He wasn't though, he was too strong, and they couldn't delete him. It was the children's own believe that they could defeat him that allowed them to win. They didn't give up and weakened him, but it would have taken much more to delete him like the others. Jenni knew that Piedmon true power was more then what the children knew, more then even Malomyotismons. The children didn't understand, how close they  
came to losing everything. It was pure luck that they sent Piedmon through the gate, that and Piedmons oversized ego. Jenni smiled, that had always been Piedmons true falling, Piedmon had always been overconfident in his ablates. They could always use that against him. But still his existence bothered him. Jenni finally realized what he needed to do.  
  
"Azlolamon!" Jenni shouted out.  
  
"He still worries you doesn't he..." A voice said back.  
  
"It just that we both know what he's capable of. There was a lot more to his defeat then the children knew about." Jenni replied.  
  
"Its true, Piedmon did many horrible things and we had to take matters into our own hands. We wore him down and drained him of a lot of his power before the children arrived." The voice said. "Tell me what do you want to do?"  
  
"I want to check out the gate where he's held. I want to make shore he really trapped there. I need to know there's know way for him to get out." Jenni said.  
  
"And what if you find he can get out?" Azolamon asked.  
  
"The we alert the digidestind. We tell them everything, like we should have in the beginning."  
  
"You know that if we had told them everything, it would have been too much for them! They didn't need to know everything we know about Piedmon. Even Piedmon himself doesn't know." Azolamon said.  
  
"I know, but still, I wish we could have told them. Anyways, now there are children all over the world ready and willing to protect our world and there's. If needed we have quite an army. I propose if there is any way for him to escape, we go in and delete him! The when he is reconfigured we well finally be able to keep his evil hidden and counseled.  
  
"Very well, let use deal with that option when we come to it. And Jenni, remember tell know one of your planes. We can't let anyone know what you are planning, it is too dangerous." The voice finished.  
  
Jenni was still troubled. The thought of the still living enemy worried him.  
  
"So I still worry you, do I Jenni?" A cocky all to familiar voice called out. Jenni couldn't believe his ears. He spun around. There stud the regal clown in all he glory and then some. Piedmon was different he was ten feet tall, and his eyes sparked with power and revenge. Piedmons laugh echoed the world feeling it with fear, as the 7 eggs glowed with the happiness of the dark noblemen's return.  
  
What is the truth about Piedmon? Well he free the other dark masters? If so what well they do next? Find out next time on digimon! 


	2. Devimons return

Piedmon smiled as he left Jenni's base. In his arm he carried 7 small eggs and he had raped himself in a black clock. He scrunched down trying to make himself appear small. He wasn't used to the few extra feet he had gained, but he liked it and wanted more. And he would have it, and more.   
His first part of his plan had been completed. Now he needed to create crests and new more powerful digivices for each egg. He would be able to do this easily enough, and once done he could use the digivices to find the child each digimon belonged with. Once that was done he could go on with the next part of his plan. He would once again distort the digital world for to suit him. But first, he would need a place to hide from the creators around him. So far the only one who knew he had returned was Jenni. Piedmon smiled evilly. "He wouldn't be telling anyone…" He chuckled.  
Piedmon couldn't understand what had happened to him inside the gate. He knew that some how his determination and anger had allowed him to become stronger. It had allowed him to feed of the energy around him. He wondered if he could absorb the energy of other creators of things. The though of it, made him giddy. He could only image how strong he could become then. He promised himself that when he found a safe place to hide the eggs, he would go out and find out.  
  
Jenni lied crumpled on the floor, when he woke up. He could barely move. He tried to stand up but felt a horrible pain in his legs. He couldn't move, he barely see. "While he let me live?" He thought. Of course Piedmon let him live, he had a much more sinister plan in mind for him. He knew that. He knew Piedmon better then anyone. Jenni looked up around him, trying to see what he already knew. He moved his head towards the table, the eggs were gone.  
"Azolamon…." Jenni whispered before he felt himself lose consciousness again.  
  
Piedmon had now found himself deep within the caves of Infinity Mountain. "This would be perfect…"He thought to himself. He carefully put the eggs down and looked around him. It was cold and dark. He liked it. He then turned to the eggs.  
"Well, do we want to find our digidestined, little one's?" He said. As if on queue the eggs glowed in response to their master.   
"Bwhahahahahah…" Piedmon laughed with glee.   
"Well then let's get your digivices and crests shell we?" He voice was again was followed by the glowing of the eggs. Piedmon held his hands out wide and closed his eyes. He concentrated on the powers of both himself and his viral friends. He felt a great power around him, as he searched for the sprites of there digidestind through each digimon. He felt it growing as next to each egg a small round device appeared. The eggs glowed as they pored their power into there digivices. Piedmon did the same. Although he couldn't see his digidestined, he could feel them. Their strength, their bond, they were apart of each other. It felt warm and good. He powered his strength into his own digivice. Then next to each device, a small necklace with a triangle object appeared. The crests.  
Piedmon relaxed. He felt the procedure completed. He had done it, they had done it. They created their own digivices and crests, but best of all each one of then could feel the existence of their digidestined. They truly had partners. Partners that would make them powerful! Piedmon opened his eyes; he could now see the small digivices and crests by each digimon. He looked down at his own feet and saw the same items in front of him. He picked them up, looking at the shiny digivice, HIS digivice. It wasn't like the original children's or the new ones. It was round and light. There were two buttons and his was gold in color. He pressed on of the buttons. He was startled as a hologram screen appeared over the device. (Like in tamers) There was a 3d picture on him and information about himself. He smiled as he admired himself, and noted how high his power leave was. He then pressed the seconded button. The screen changed into another one. This time Piedmon knew what it was immediately. It was a contact screen, allowing his digidestind to have contact with him or another in the group. He put the small device into his pocket carefully. Then held up his crest. It was like the digidestinds crests only it was triangle and inside was a small dark stone. It surprised him when he realized there was no symbol telling him what the crest stood for. He carefully looked at all the other crests. They were the same as his, no symbol. Then he realized that perhaps the crest would be activated when the child activated it. Nonetheless this didn't bother him, He had made sure each digivice and gave out just enough power so that the digimon didn't need the crests to evolve. The crests existed to help make the evolved digimon stronger.  
He then looked down at the eggs again.  
"Well who wants to find their digidestined first?" He said slyly. Each egg glowed wildly, now hoping their master would choose them. He laughed at their eager response. Then put his finger to his lip as he thought. "Well I could go find my child first…or…maybe I should save the best for last." He looked at the glowing eggs and decided exactly how he would choose who would go first.  
'I have decided!" He announced as if expecting some tremendous reaction.  
"I shall let you call your own digidestined to you! It will help increase your bond as partners. But you wouldn't all go at once…you will go in the order you were defeated, and your eggs shall wait at the exact place you were finally defeated." He raised his hands and in a tremendous explosion followed. The eggs shot off across the digital world. All but Devimons.  
"You were defeated here my young brother and you are safer to not be in the open. Call your child to you. When you do alert me immediately. I want to know as soon as you are free. I now have some things to attend too." Piedmon said. And disappeared.  
  
Devimons spirit smiled inside his egg. Finally their master had returned to free them. He couldn't wait to see his digidestined. And a rematch with Angemon wouldn't be bad either. He wondered what his own child looked like. And he also wondered if his child would care for him the same as T.K. cared for Angemon. He pondered these things for a moment the decided to get to work. He would never know if he didn't concentrate. He thought about his child, he searched for the connection between them. He had to call them here, to bring them safely to him. He concentrated hard. He started to feel it. "Come to me…" His voice whispered.  
  
A young girl sat alone in her room. She was lying back leisurely in her chair just looking out the window. She felt so bored. There was nothing for her to do. She didn't have many friends. Infect a lot of people were scared of her and mistook her love of dark colors, for being gothic. The fact that she loved old weapons didn't help ether. Hung around her room in a lovely display were swords, bows and other interesting weapons. As a young girl she took an interest to them when her mother had taken her to a med evil display at the museum. Of course she barley spoke to her mother now. She barley spoke to anyone, she felt different. She was alone. She had once been in love with someone, but was shunned for her choose of lover. Later even her lover shunned her for it.   
She sighed and walked across the room, maybe downloading some cool movies would make her feel better. She turned the computer on and played with her loses strands of black hair as she waited for it to boot up.   
Suddenly a wired image appeared. Instead of her desktop coming up she saw a dark cave. A strange dark cave. She leaned in closer.  
"Stupid computer…" she muttered she tried to fiddle around with the buttons on the key bored but nothing worked.  
"I can feel you…" A voice hissed. She spun around looking for the barer of the voice. There was nothing.   
"Great, now you hearing things…" She said to herself. Normally she was more calm and colleted but something in that voice made her heart beat faster. Turning back to the screen she could now see more. She leaned in closer. She could see what looked like a black egg with a red bat on it. It captivated her, and she didn't know why. It felt familiar, like it was someone she knew. As soon as she stared to feel these things the small red object next to the egg in the screen started to glow. It was a dark glow, to her it was beautiful. He eyes fixated on it. She felt the urge to reach out and touch it. Before she could stop herself she reached out towards the screen. She screamed as a black smoke grabbed her and pulled her forward. She felt herself falling and reached out to stop herself.  
She hit the cold ground with a thud.   
"Dam it!" She said in frustration. But no words could she udder to describe the feeling she felt when she resized she was now inside the place she had just been looking at. She looked around confused for a moment.  
"What the hell, was that?" She finally said. Her voice echoed off the walls of the cave. She looked around trying to figure out what had happened. When she looked down she realized that she had something in her hand. She lifted it up carefully and opened her hand reveling the object. There in her hand was the small round glowing object she had reached out for. It still seemed to glow in her palm.  
"Great, now I'm really losing it…and talking to myself to boot…" She said as she got up and dusted the dirt off her pants. Her pants she realized. These weren't HER pants!! She looked herself over. She was wearing a completely different outfit, not that she minded. The high black boots, skintight pants and black top looked great, and she loved it, but how did the clothes get on her. She tried to analyze her current situation when she heard the voice again.  
"Your, no alone you know…"  
"What!" She spun around. In front of her the strange black egg glowed. She moved closer to it, and for some reason was completely un afraid.  
"Your not alone, I'm here with you. I've been waiting for your. You and I are meant to be together." It whispered.  
"What, where…who are you??? She asked, in wonder.  
"Touch my egg, and find out." It said. She was a little hesitant, afraid of what might happen, but the glowing egg was drawing her too it, and she felt more then anything in the world she HAD to touch it. She reached one long finger over and carefully toughed the strange egg. There was a flash of black light; she covered her eyes trying to defend herself. When the light died away she looked up to see a small floating ball like crater.   
  
Her eyes were wide as she watched the frantic little creator flying around her looking her all over. It then stopped and just stared at her with a blank expression. Finally she couldn't take it.  
"What the hell are you looking at you fluffy little rat!" She shouted. The creators face lit up with excitement.  
"You!" I said. "Your, nothing like I thought you would be…you so...so...beautiful!" It finally shouted as it started circling her again.  
"Beautiful?" She said, not expecting the answer she had gotten.  
"Ya! I thought I would get a boy, but you! Your much better, I like you, you have spunk! Where going to be a great team I know it!" The little ball said. Now her head was spinning as she watched it flying around her.  
"Stop, doing that!" she said suddenly. The little creator looked hurt for a minuet, but then smiled again.  
"Your just like me! Nasty!" He said baring his teeth.  
"What?! Look who are you…wait no, what are you and where am I!" she said getting annoyed.  
"Me? I'm DemiDevimon! I'm your digimon partner, and you're here in the digital world!"  
"You're a what?" She said a little confused.  
"Better sit down hot stuff, this may take awhile. What's your name anyways?" He said as he perched on a nearby rock and waved for her to come over. Teena Megumi  
"Ah… Teena… Teena Megumi." She said. She walked over closer to him. What choose did she have?  
"That's a pretty name. Don't worry I'll tell you everything!" He said.  
  
Piedmon walked through the digital world. He needed an opponent. Someone strong, he wanted to test his strength. He walked through a dark wood. This place is perfect her though. "Places like this are full of horrible creators, I should know, I am one" He said to himself. He looked around, suddenly his senses picked up something. He smiled as he saw a large dinosaur coming toward him. He reached into his pocket and held out the digivices interested to see what it would do. A hologram appeared instantly. "DarkTyarnnomon…" he said softly. He looked at the stats. "Just a champion?" He said a little disappointed.  
"Just a champion! What are you talking about! I'll show you!" DTyarannomon charged at him. Piedmon laughed and gracefully dogged him.  
"Well, now aren't we frisky" Piedmon taunted. Piedmon then drew one of his swords, and as DTyarannomon turned around to attack Piedmon trusted it through him. He immediately fell down wounded.   
"Oops, did "I" do that?" He said as he walked over to the helpless digimon. Piedmon smiled evilly and put his free hand on the digimon. He relaxed himself. He suddenly felt his mussels twitching. The digimon screamed in pain, but Piedmon didn't care. He was too busy enjoying the power that had begun to flow through him. He closed his eyes wanting to feel every minuet of his strength growing. It felt so good, but he's eyes snapped open as he felt the flowing power stop. He looked down at the creator, it looked old and withered. Piedmon pulled his and away and in an instant the digimon became digidust. Piedmon just looked at the place the digimon had been then burst out laughing.  
"Bwhahahahahaaha! My, that was interesting!" He looked himself over. He hadn't grown larger this time, but then again he had adsorbed not nearly as much power as when he escaped the gate. Piedmon thought to himself, I must find more to feed me, he said happily. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a beeping in his pocket. He removed the small digivice and saw the image of a young girl looking back at him.  
"Who, is this the guy Demi? He's one ugly case!" Teena said as the little ball perched on her shoulder. Piedmon frowned.  
"Well it appears you have found your digidestined." He said, giving her an evil look in witch she quickly returned.  
"Charming…" Piedmon said dryly. " I want you to head towards Server, and meet up with Etamon, understand. Once you are there, contact me."  
"Yes, sir!" Teena replied with a smirk. Piedmon just frowned and turned off the screen. He closed his eyes and contacted his friend. "Etamon, its your turn…"He whispered.  
  
Teena shoved the device onto her leg band. And turned to her partner. It had taken some time for her to understand everything he had told her. But even though it wasn't all clear she knew enough to go back to her old self.  
"So where is this server?" She asked as they walked out of the caves.   
"Its a crossed the ocean." He said. Now they had come the opening and she could see the place he was talking about.   
"Great so how do we get there, I'm not allowed to fly with out my license…"She said sarcastically. He just looked at her confused, then smiled.  
"Hold out you digivice!" He said. She reached down and picked it up, then held it out in front of her.  
"Now concentrate, concentrate on me, ok." He said, excited knowing full well what would happen.  
"What?" She said cocking and eyebrow.  
"Just do it!" He said, trying to not over exit himself.  
"Fine…" Teena looked at the device in her hand and tried to concentrate. She wasn't shore what she was doing, but she tried hard. She concentrated. A picture of her digimon in here head. About too minuets had passed, she was about go give up and say that this was stupid, when the device stared to glow! She stood back in shock as her partner stated to glow red. Then the glowing stated to grow and take on a new shape.  
"DemiDevimon digi evolve too!!!" He shouted as his wing grew larger and arms and legs formed.   
"Devimon!" His voice deepened and sent shivers down the back of his digidestined and all the creators on File Island. Teena looked up at the dark figure in front of her. He must have been at least 7 feet tall. Her eyes were wide and glossy. Devimon smiled, pleased that he had made an impression on her. He kneeled down close to her, and held out his long arm. She just stared at him still in shook.  
"Take my hand, I'll do the flying…" He smiled. Teena's face suddenly lit up.  
"Cool, your, your incredible!" She said taking his hand. Devimon lifted her up in his arms. And spread his enormous wings. He jumped up and the two took off into the sky laughing.  
  
Meanwhile Azolamon rested in his home. For some reason he felt a shiver go down his back. Something felt wrong and he couldn't quit understand what it was, while deep in the desserts a small egg glowed as it called out for its partner.  
  
Well what did you think? Did u like, please review! Do you want to see the Picture of Teena and Devimon. Here's the direct link:  
http://www.digiavalon.netfirms.com/storypic.html  
or vist my web page:  
http://www.digiavalon.netfirms.com  
Email me at avalons_star@hotmail.com 


	3. And then there were three

*****Ok I screwed up the digimon were supposed to be where they were defeated in the end but I put Etamon back at Server, and since I don't know where Malomyotismon was destroyed and spiral mountain no longer exits, Lady D and Myotismon are at earth. None of the others came back to confuse me so the rest should be ok. This is a long chapter, I was going to make it two chapters, but I figured, what the hell, it goes together I'll keep it as one.  
  
Erika Varco walked alone through the halls of Odiba middle school. She watched the groups of chating girls in the social groups. As she walked by they would always give her a funny look. Not that there was anything wrong with her, she was a very pretty girl. She had jaw length dark brown hair with blond highlights, and dark chocolate eyes, almost black. Perhaps that was the problem, a lot of the older girls were jealous of her.  
She walked by a group of prissy girls when, one of them stuck out there foot and tripped her. Erika screamed as she feel over.  
"Walk much, freak?" One of them laughed.  
"What's your problem!" She said starting up to face the other girls, baring her teeth and ready to fight. Erika didn't notice that she was out numbered until some of the girl's friends walked up behind her pushed her against the hall wall.  
"Leave me alone!" She shouted as she spun around and knocked on of the girls in the stomach sending her to the floor.  
"You bitch!" One of them shouted as they started to gang up on her. Erika was a good fighter but there were 6 girls and one if her. Erika was sent to the floor again, but before they could do anything to her, a strange girl appeared in front of her blocking their hits.  
"Takes one to know one, why don't you little Brittany Spears wanna-be's go find some N'sync look-a-likes to drool over before you get hurt." She said, her dark green eyes glowing.  
"Why don't you go back to the horror movie you came from!" One of the girls shouted. By this time Erika was up on her feet and ready to pound something.  
"C'mon now…" She said flipping her red hair. "You don't want to hurt my feelings do you? As I'm sure you've figured out that the little kid here can fight, what do you say, kid? I'll get the three on the right, you take the three on the left?" She said grining evilly.  
"Sounds good to me…" Erika smiled raising her fists. The other girls' eyes grew wide.  
"Oh, don't worry, powder puffs, your faces will heal in time for you senior prom. Well, provided you get the name of a good plastic surgeon." The red head smiled raising her fists. It took all of two seconds before the 6 girls ran crying down the hall.  
"Jr.s….What twits." The redhead said as she walked off.  
"Hey wait." Erika said trying to stop her. "Thanks, hey what's your name? I haven't seen you around here before." The red head turned around.  
"You wouldn't have, I'm a senior, my classes are on the other side of the school." She smiled a little. "She not so bad for a kid" She thought.  
"I'm Demona Uhyre…" She said turning around. "See ya around kid, I've got to go back to the horror movie I came from." She said dryly.  
Erika stood there as she walked down the hall. "Wired girl, cool, but wired…" she thought. Suddenly she felt a hand come down on her shoulder. She looked up to see a stern man. He looked like a teacher, but there was something strange about him. He had heavy glasses covering his eyes.   
"Now what was all that about young lady?" He asked in a strange accent. Erika didn't see him watching. Did he see the fight?  
"Come with me young lady." He said and led her down the hall. "Damnit!" Erika thought! "I'm in trouble, just great. I don't need detention today."  
The man led Erika into the computer lab. She looked around wondering what was going on.  
"What are we doing here?" Erika asked suspiciously.  
"Well, I though you might want to see something." He said grinning. "Oh God he's a pedophile!" Erika though. She moved back toward the door but he grabbed her arm.  
"Oh no, my dear, I know you want to see this…" He said pointing at a computer monitor. Suddenly it lit up. Erika screamed as he threw her into the light. In a flash she was gone.  
He started to laugh maniacally.  
"She's all yours my friend…" He said as he removed the glasses revealing his ruby eyes. The man's form transforming into that of a large clown.  
"Ahhr." Piedmon said, hitting his head on the ceiling." He crouched down and started to laugh again.  
"I forgot, I'm taller now…"He said smiling. "Etamon: Devimon and his brat partner are headed your way. I want you to wait for them. Explain everything to the girl, and try not to annoy the hell out of her." Piedmon said.  
"Yes sir…." A voice said. "Thank-you for helping me get her here master, I was having trouble contacting her without the computer."  
"Yes, yes, anyway now I must go and make sure that Myotismon and LadyDevimon find their partners, before any digibrats notice their digi eggs lying around in plan sight."  
With that, the computer went black. Piedmon then took the shape of a young boy. "Lucky the first little bitch had a computer, what if the rest of them don't. If they don't their digimon well find it very hard to contact them. Their partner bond is not that great yet. I suppose I'll have to help them, then. Funny how things never go the way you plan them" He thought. He then pulled out the crests and his digivices from his pocket.  
"Lucky I have these to help me track them down." he grinned.  
  
Erika found herself lying in sand. "What was that?" She thought. She stood up and brushed the sand off her purple skirt.  
"Hey wait!" She shouted. "These aren't my clothes!" Erika looked at her clothes. She was wearing dark brown laced boots that just went up past her ankles. A dark purple skirt with sting ties across the high slits on the side and black tight shorts underneath. Her top was a shiny black tank top with a mesh from her neck down a little past her collarbone.  
"Freaky cool!" She said admiring herself. "Hey, I have purple gloves to match…I can deal with this, as long as that pervert didn't drug me and use me as his Barbie doll then drop me off in the middle of nowhere." She said looking around. There was sand as far as the eye could see. Except there was an orange egg in front of her.  
"Strange place for an oversized chicken to lay an egg." She thought, walking over closer to it. Something shinny in the sand caught her eye. She bent down and picked it up. It stated to glow yellow as soon as she touched it.  
"Ahhh!" she said dropping it. She bent over and looked at it. She didn't know why but it was drawing her to it.  
"Its ok…take it, it's yours." A voice said.  
"What?" she said spinning around. Nothing, there was nothing but sand.  
"Don't be afraid, take it." The voice said again.   
"Where are you?" Erika asked still trying to see where the voice was coming from.  
"I'm here" It said. Erika turned around looking now at the only object in sight: the egg.  
"The egg?" She said raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes" It said happily.  
"An egg is talking to me…did I bump my head or something?" She said searching her head for a bump.  
"No I'm in the egg! C'mon let me out!" It said. Erika kneeled down next to it and picked it up looking for a way to open it. The egg started to glow.  
"Ahhhhh" She said and held it out away from here, then dropping it. In a flash the light stopped. Erika looked back to see a small furry animal standing were she had dropped the egg.  
"Hi! I'm Gizamon!" It said and ran towards her wraping his arms around her. *Remember, Gizamon are the cute little furry things that hanged out around Etamon*  
Erika just stared at him for a seconded. Then screamed, "CUTE!" She said hugging him back. The she stopped and picked him up by his under arms.  
"Hey what are you and how come you can talk?" she said looking at him suspiciously.  
"I'm you digimon!" He shouted happily.  
"You a digi-who now?" she said a little confused.  
" I'm you partner!" He said smiling. He then hopped down and picked up the digivice she had dropped. "Here, this is yours." He said handing it to her.  
"Oh thanks she said taking it from him. Hey what is this?" She said, examining it.  
"It's a digivice and you're here in the digital world with me!" He said.  
"Oooook….." She said still confused.   
"Don't worry I'll explain everything ok." He said smiling. Erika got up.  
"Um great, do you mind if we get out of this heat, I know I'm losing my mind, but I'd still rather not get heat stroke." She said looking up at the sun.  
"Oh, well Piedmon said I should stay here, but I guess we can find some shade." He said motioning her to follow him.  
"What's a Piedmon? She asked.  
  
Back on earth, a young girl wondered the streets. She looked down at the pavement and scuffed her feet as she walked. She had run away from home two days ago, she felt so alone. She couldn't take it anymore. For four years she felt completely rotten inside. She felt in pain.   
She remembered the first time she saw them. She was in her room sleeping when they came blasting through her apartment. They separated her from her parents. She was so scared. They made her line up and had to walk by a little cat. They were looking for someone. She was so scared, she snuck out of line. She remembered running through the empty halls dodging the ghosts. She was so scared, she was looking behind her when she ran right into "him". She remembered falling on the floor and looking up. It sent shivers down her spine whenever she thought of those icy blue eyes. He had looked down at her frowning.  
"Just what do you think you're doing little girl?" He said as his large shadow cast her in darkness. She had been too afraid to say anything.  
"What's your name child?" He had asked her.  
"J..Je…Jenny…" She stuttered. He looked up and shouted "Bring Gotamon here NOW!"  
The little ghosts started scurrying right away. In a few minutes they had dragged the little cat in.  
"Is she the one?" He boomed. That cat looked at her then shook its head, no.  
"Good…" He said quietly, it seemed like no one else heard him. He bent down whispered to her softly: "You must go back with the other children now, but don't be afraid, everything will be alright." Her eyes were wide; she could still remember how handsome he was, and how good he smelled.  
  
She had never seen him again, but she had dreamed about him many times. It was later she had found out what he and the others like him were. Digimon. How she wanted one. She had seen the digidestined in action once. How she hated them. She knew that they killed him, and what was worse was that they had digimon and she didn't.   
'What makes them so special!" She said out load. A person walking by gave her a funny look, which awakened her from her daydreaming. She now looked around. She saw a large building in front of her, one she remembered well. She remembered when her and the other kids woke up at the convention center the first thing they saw was the leveled TV station. She stared up at it dreamily. Something spackled up on the deck catching her attention.  
"What the hell?" She whispered.   
"Come to me, Jenny" She heard a deep voice. In a flash she was now standing on the deck on the TV station.  
"Ahhh…" she cried, as she looked around completely baffled.  
"Jenny, come to me, my sweet…." The voice said.  
Jenny turned to see a strange egg glowing in a dark fog. She felt it pulling her to it, it was like she was in a dream.  
"I knew you were special the first time I laid eyes on you…I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, and now I know why. Do you remember me?" it said as it pulled her nearer.  
"It can't be, can it?" She said now remembering the voice. She stopped in her tracks, but couldn't help being pulled forward.  
"Its me Jenny, come free me, so we can be together." He said. She could almost touch it now. Her heart was beating faster then she could have ever imagined and her mind screamed "Please don't let this be another dream, please be real!" He slender fingers touched the egg. The darkness grew and in a flash of black light the little digimon appeared. Her eyes were wide.  
"Your….your real!" She cried as the little bat digimon flew into her arms.  
"I'm so happy!" She said.  
"Me too" he wisped.  
"You might need this." A voice said. She turned around to see a large clown toss her a small purple object.  
"You can't get into the digital world without it…" He said smiling.  
"Piedmon!' The Demi Devimon shouted. "What happened to you?"   
Piedmon smiled, "I've just had a small growth spurt dear brother, and I plan to have more of them soon. But don't worry about that, I'm sure you'll have plenty of your own as soon as we destroy those little digibrats and drain them of their energy." The DemiDevimon smiled wickedly at the thought of revenge.  
"Now, I want you to go to the digital world and meet up with Etamon and Devimon. I will contact you when you're all together and tell you what to do next. Oh and Jenny I want you to take this with you, I will need you to deliver this to someone, but I'll tell you more about that later." Piedmon handed her a small chip and then in a flash had disappeared. Jenny stood there for a moment still in shook.  
"Hey Jenny wake up, you have to help me, digievlove." The little bat urged.  
"Huh? Oh right!" She said snapping out of her daydreaming. She was still confused about a lot of things, but she didn't want to miss her chance to have her dream come true. She finally had a digimon.  
"How do I do this?" She asked looking at the small object in her hand.  
"All you have to do is concentrate on making me stronger, if you want me to digievolve, I can." He said flying over to the other side of the deck, giving them some distance.  
"Oh, ok…" She said trying to concentrate on making him evolve. "Hey why are you over there?" She asked.  
"You'll see, just concentrate!" He said smiling like a Cheshire cat. Jenny wraped her hands around the digivice. "What do I think about?" she wondered. Then it came to her, "I know I'll think about the way those kids made their digimon evolve." No sooner did she start to see the image in her head, did her partner start to glow. Her eyes grew wide as the small black shape start to get larger.  
"DemiDevimon Digevolve to…..Devidramon!" He shouted.  
Jenny practically feel over backwards as the huge gust of wind from her partner's transformation hit her.  
"What?! Wow!" She said here mouth wide open and her eyes popping out of her head.  
"You approve of me then?" The large dragon asked smiling.  
"Hell YAH!" Jenny said not hesitating for a second. The large digimon crouched down.  
"C'mon, I know a another way to the digital world besides those stupid computers, lets fly!" He said. Jenny felt her heart pound with excitement, as she ran over to her partner. She carefully climbed up on his neck, and held on tightly. She felt her heart skip a beat as he stood up and spread his wings.  
"And don't worry, I'll explain everything you need to know on the way." With that he jumped of the building and flew into the air. Jenny could here the screams of all the people below her as they looked up in sudden terror. "Oh ya, this is cool!" she thought, as she looked ahead of her to see a large forming light.  
"Hang on, here we go!" He shouted, as they despaired into the light.  
A young girl on the street who saw what happened was completely mesmerized. Something didn't feel right, and all her warning signs had gone up.  
"This can't be good, something's wrong…" Kari whispered.  
  
Erika lay against a tree and relaxed as she analyzed her current situation. Her partner Gizamon, had explained everything about the digimon, what it meant to be a digidestind, and what those rotten brats had did to her partner and his friends. She was still in wonder of it all, but the realty seemed to be dawning on her. Gizamon had gone off to get her some water. She had to admit he was a helpful little creature, and nice too. No one had ever seemed to be so excepting of her. "Maybe this whole digi place isn't so bad." She thought. She hadn't really fit in her world, maybe she would here.  
  
Suddenly she felt a dark shadow blocking the sun.  
"Hey!" a voice called out. She jumped up to look around. Her eyes grew wide, as a black man with wings holding a girl in his arms seemed to drop out of the sky.  
"Man, where the hell, were you, we've been looking every ware for you, did the "It" reject tell you, that were suppose to stay were you were?' The girl said, jumping out of the man's arms and running over to her. 'Who is this?" Erika thought, and then she realized who she was.  
"Are you one of the digidestined?" she said getting up. "Then you must be Devimon." She said pointing at the digimon who had now raised his wing over his partner covering her from the heat.   
"I hate the sun…" he said.  
"Ya so do I…" The girl said looking up at him. "You know you shouldn't have made us go looking all over for you like that. Teena scolded her.  
"Sorry, but I didn't want to be here in the scorching heat ether." She replied angrily.  
"Well I guess you have a point…" Teena said thoughtfully. "Hey, where's your digimon?" She asked looking around.  
"He went to get me some water, he should be back soon…" Erika said, now wondering what was taking him so long.  
"Aw man, well I guess water would be nice, but I really don't want to wait here in the heat…" She said sitting next to Erika.   
"I'm Teena." She said holding out her hand. "And don't think I'm gonna go easy on you, just because we're on the same team, you have to earn my respect." Erika realized that she wasn't kidding around, as she read the phrase on her t-shirt. "That which does not kill me had better be able to run away damn fast"  
"Nice…"Erika said looking at the shirt. "I'm Erika, and I completely agree with that statement, you've got to earn respect." Teena smiled as they shook hands. "She isn't to bad, but I'm not going to let my guard down just yet" She though slyly.  
"Hey!" Gizamon cried as he ran over with some bottles of water.   
"Finally…" Erika said. Teena jumped up and snatched the boodles from him.  
"Hey!" He shouted, as she tossed one to Erika, and stared to drink the other.  
"Thank, Gizamon." Erika said as she opened the bottle. The cool water felt good as it went down her throat. She then poured some in her hands and splashed it on herself. Teena walked over and handed the bottle to Devimon, who was being very quiet. Devimon felt a cool breeze as he drank the water. "That's nice…"He thought. The breeze suddenly picked up.  
"Hey, what's that?" Erika said looking up in the sky. They all now where looking at the enormous black creature. Devimon smiled, "That would be my other brother." Teena looked at him.  
"You have a brother?" She asked.  
"I have two brothers." He said as he ran over to meet the landing dragon. "Myo!" He shouted. Erika and Teena followed him.  
"Hey wait don't leave me!" Gizamon shouted. Devidramon bent down as Jenny jumped off him.   
"Hey." She greeted the other girls, and their digimon. She then looked at Teena, who looked unimpressed.  
"Nice shirt." She said.  
"Thanks, and the saying is true, don't you forget it!" She said crossing her arms. Devidramon moved forword protectively. Devimon did the same for Teena. There was silence. They stared at each other trying to psych each other out. Then both girls started laughing for no reason.  
"I have a feeling I just missed something…"Erika said.  
"Hello Kiddies…" a familiar voice said. The all looked to see a screen floating in mid air. "Piedmon" Teena said dryly.  
"Oh so that's a Piedmon." Erika said.  
"Yes…its good to see you all, well most of you." Piedmon looked evilly at Teena who just shot an evil look back at him. He then looked at the two devil digimon. "It's very good to see you both my brothers." Teena's eyes grew wide.  
"Oh, Fuck me, Bozo the Clown is your bother!" She said yelling at Devimon. Devimon stood there a little shocked he looked at Piedmon, then at Teena.   
"What happened, did he inherit the family ugly gene?" Jenny teased. Piedmon looked like he was about to blow a gasket as the two girls fell over laughing, while their digimon tried not to smirk.  
"No he didn't inherit it, he is it!" Teena said, holding her stomach. Erika was now laughing when she abruptly stopped and looked angrily at Piedmon who was now yelling some absurd threats.  
"Hey wait a minute I know THAT voice!" She said angrily. The all stopped and looked at Erika who was red with rage.  
"You're the pervert teacher who was coming on to me in the computer lab!" Piedmon's jaw almost feel off. The others just looked at him with blank expressions.  
"Piedmon?!" Devidramon asked shocked. Piedmon looked at him and snapped  
"Oh, you don't believe that do you?"   
"I do." Teena sneered. "Don't get to close to that screen Erika he might just pull you in there with him…"   
"Ya then he'll do all sorts of kinky clown things to you!" Jenny teased.  
Erika just stood there looking at them in shock, then at Piedmon in fear.  
"Hey don't you touch her Piedmon!" Gizamon shouted, waving his fist. Teena and Jenny collapsed again laughing, alone with Devimon. Piedmon just slapped himself in the head. "I'm going to kill that girl…" he thought angrily.  
  
Jenni woke up again. He had been unconscious for a long time. He didn't know what Piedmon had done to him, but he had to contact someone and tell them Piedmon was free before it was too late. He forced himself up and pulled himself along the floor. He couldn't let him get away with whatever it was he was planning. He had to contact the digidestind. He had to tell them everything no matter what Azolamon said, no matter what they would think of him, they had to know the truth. They had to know everything.  
  
Well that chapter was long! Wow, so did u like it. Don't expect any of the new digidestind to get alone right away though k, but they will become good friends. Anyways next chapter, I shell start to reveal Piedmon's plan, as well as more new digidestind. There should be a lot of stuff happening in the next two chapters so please check back here often. Oh ya here' my info:  
Website:www.digiavalon.netfirms.com  
Email:Avalons_star@hotmail.com   
And the direct link to my fic pic's.   
http://www.digiavalon.netfirms.com/storypic.html  
Erika and Jenny pic's and Bio's are up now. Please don't forget to tell me if u like them, and review. I love input, so review, email me, and tell me what you think! 


End file.
